Arrangements for vehicle rooves optionally have mechanisms which, for example, permit an opening of the vehicle roof or of a cover in the vehicle roof. Such an arrangement with a cover for a vehicle roof is known, for example, as a spoiler roof which is raised, for example by means of a raising lever, during an opening operation and is displaced in the direction of a vehicle rear by means of a drive carriage. Guide mechanisms are customarily provided in lateral regions of the cover in order to raise the cover into a ventilation position and optionally to further open up the roof opening in the opening direction. The guide mechanisms capable of this have, for example, lever bearings and/or slotted guide mechanisms. Such an arrangement which permits raising and displacing of a cover is described, for example, in the document DE 10 2011 018 151 A1.
An object on which the invention is based is to provide an arrangement and a corresponding method for producing an arrangement for a vehicle roof, which permit a simple and cost-effective design of mechanisms for the vehicle roof.
The object is achieved by the features of the independent patent claims.